


the dark empire

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Cross Overs, Naruto
Genre: Breaking, Empire, F/F, F/M, Harems, Master/Slave, Multi, Psychological Torture, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Revenge, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Torture, world domnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: Naruto comes back from his training with Jiraiya  he comes back has a changed man and wanting revenge on all the elemental nations and hidden villages since he found out the truth of his clan.huge harem strong naruto god like naruto smart and dark naruto .





	1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don’t own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto  
Chapter 1  
Reveal clan act and rise of the Uzumaki empire .

It has been two years since Naruto went on his training trip with Jiraiya they both on a boat heading somewhere Naruto asked,” where are we going pervy sage?”.

Jiraiya smiles and says, a special place” they landed on an island both got off went thru nicely rebuilt buildings.  
Naruto had blonde spiky hair blue eyes with a black and orenge jumpsuit on he keeps exploring the place, Intel he stops at a statue.

He then bites his thrum and puts blood on it goes down he enters a tomb it is dark and damp Intel torches come on, he walks down the stairs into a room.

In the middle of the room he sees a sword a Katana he puts blood on the holders the sword comes close he picks it up a feminine voice says,”Ah Lord Naruto I been waiting for you I was you father student the name is Rin Nora”.

Rin wearing a pink Kimono on she smiled she then leads them to her house there was Jiraiya and a girl with red hair in pigtails with purple eyes.

She smiles and says,” Hey cousin Naruto my name is Mizuno Uzumaki I am you cousin” Naruto smiles at this and hugs her she hugs back.

He then notices a slave collar on her neck she blushes and says,” that’s a different time cousin” Naruto looked down at the sword wondering who could train him.

Mizuno then said,” that’s only for an heir or heiress of our clan it's your Naruto he then went to a waterfall took his shirt out and meditated and concentrated on the sword.

Voices came from the sword Naruto was in the sword he saw a lot of people who have swords he then asked:” Who are you all?”.

A man with red hair long to his back with an x on his cheek blue eyes with a purple kimono top and white pants on said,” I am Kenshin and we all represent the sword styles you can learn”.

Naruto looked wow he meet all the sword weirder then got up dried and went to bed he went to sleep, then Morning came he got up went down to the tomb and pulled a scroll out it was of his clan’s history.

He read it and keep read scrolls and learning Uzumaki justu he then saw the time went up for lunch got food “ so hows the training Naruto? Jiraiya asked.

He answered” it's great pervy sage”, he ate then went to the water fall and entered the sword place began training with Kenshin Naruto copy his stance.

Both clashed blades Naruto watched with a keen eye on all the moves of Kenshin mastered them he did the same with the others.

He left and a month past, he mastered all sword moves he then went to bed got up to read more on his history he read how this place and all his clan was wiped out by the other nations.

This infuriated him he then said,” you pay old man but first I need the RCA activated to reve this clan”.

Then he was pulled in his mind scape by the nine tails and his parents were thair Minato has short blonde hair blue eyes Kushina has violet eyes long red hair to her butt.

Minato has his jacket on white with red words Kushinaa with white cloths and green dress on, Naruto hugged them both.  
Minato then did a spare of Charaka he then said,” son this is the Rasengan son” Naruto shook his head” I know dad I am trying to master it as we speak”.

Minato and Kushina put their hands on him transformed all the elemental charka inside him, he felt stronger he then practiced the Rasengan hours it felt like.

He added all the elements into one Rasengan, he then learned seals from Minato and Kushina she then thought, him the reveal justu a forbidden Uzumaki justu and stronger than the second's unpure reaction justu.

 

“ remove me with that” Kushina said, Naruto shook his head yes and learned every thing even taijutsu from both.

 

He then learned everything and pulled out of the mind skype he felt stronger than ever, he then went to the water fall pulled his shirt off and meditated.

 

His darker half appeared,“ hello old friend “ he said Naruto then deiced the darkness will take over Naruto moved out of the spot the dark Naruto took over.

Naruto then opened his eyes dried off and began walking back to the village dinner was done, both Rin and Mizuno was serving food making the table.

 

They both bent over Naruto smacked their butts both jumped and yelped and blushed, at Naruto’s actions.  
He set down and began to eat both girls frowned at Jiraiya he said,” I didn't teach him that” both looked at him tell he was telling the truth.

After Naruto got done training he returned to Konoha with Rin and Mizuno they go thru the gates and heads back to Hokage tower, they knocked and the third said,” enter”.

The four entered the third has goatee and white hair white and red clothes on was the Hokage clothes he hugs Naruto Naruto does the same, “how your training been ?”.

Naruto then said,” grandpa I want the keys to my compound pless I know who my parents are Minato Namikaze aka the yellow flash of Konoha my mother Kushina Uzumaki the second Jinjuriki of the nine tailed fox and also known has the Red-Hot Habanero”.

The Third handed him the keys and summoned Yugao to take him Rin and Naruto’s cousin , and Jiraiya to the compound Naruto stops and says “ I want to be restarted for the CRA and first three women I want on the list are Sakura Haruno Ino Yamanka and Mikoto Uchiha”.

 

The Thrid put them down has Yugao took them to the compound in the middle of it was a huge mansion, Rin smiled “ I haven’t been here in ages” Yugao bowed and said,” great choices Lord Uzumaki.

 

He then went to his parents room found a Journal and a diary and two summing scrolls , he read both Journal he found out his parents were into some Kinky stuff one scroll was to summon women from other worlds both used them.

 

Naruto smirked at this he singed the wolf and girl summoning contract then went to the dudgeon, he saw a lot of torture tools and slave collars.

He then called Rin down she came and asked” what do you need Naruto?” he then striped her nude chained her to a wall he smirked evilly.

He then went thru hand seals and said,” Uzumaki clan style sexual torture Justu!” Rin body began to get hot.  
She struggled this truned Naruto on so he left he deiced to let the justu last for a week or so, he then went to bed.

 

The next day Sakura Ino and Mikoto was sent to the Third’s office, Sakura has long pink hair to her back green eyes she wearing a red bikini top with white flower peatls on it with a skirt thing half red with red petal .

She had her Konoha band on her forehead the other was Ino Yamanka she had long blonde, hair to her back with baby blue eyes purple revealing blouse. And skirt.

 

The last women has long black hair to her back black eyes wearing a reveling yellow tank top and sort sorts on thoue she was in her mid 40s, the three bowed and Ino asked,” why did you summon us Lord Hokage?”.

Third said,” you been chosen to be part of the CRA to rebuld the Uzumaki clan “ Naruto knocked the third said,”come in Naruto walked in and kissed all three their hands.

The three blushed Naruto remembered how Sakrua and Ino rejected him when he was the good Naruto but the good Naruto gone , he then took them back to his compound .

Naruto then said,”Mikoto you my mothers old friend right?” Mikto shook her head yes he looked at her ageing face he got up.

Went thru hand seals and said,” Uzumaki style revsere age Justu!” he truned her back to 20 she then looked younger both Sakura and Ino were in ah at his Justu.

He then looked at Sakura her boobs her disappointing he then did justu said,”Uzumaki style size breast Justu” he then made them Ino size he then kissed all three women.

Ino said,” lets go on a date how about next Monday?” Naruto then shook his head yes has his cousin brought tea for everyone.

Naruto” thinks Mizuno” Mizuno bowed and said,”you welocme master” she then left Mikoto Ino and Sakura gave Naruto strange looks.

He then said,”ah I don’t know my cousin past yet”then the three looked relveaved and kissed him bye.

Three weeks pass and Naruto gos to cheak on Rin she been moaning for that long the heat build up he looked at her eyes she they were lifeless, she broke with plessure bulid up.

 

He toched her right boob she shuttered at the touch her moan got louder he then said,” want discharge?” she then shook her head yes he kissed her she kissed back.

Naruto kiss her neck and bit it marking her has his mate she yelled in pain and discharged cum on the floor it flowed, He then began to lap it up.

He rubbed his on cock and then rammed it inside her she yelled out in ecstasy and came agin he then broke. Her hymen and keep ramming fast Rim’s eyes rolled back in her head and tung stuck out.

She then mummbled “more master more!” he kissed and licked her boobs his came bult has Rin’s kee flowing into the floor he then came inside her .

He pulled out she then quite cumming and passed out Naruto put a slave collar on her neck. He then went behined her .

He then said,” want it up the ass slave slut thoue I need to think of a better slave name for you.

She then said, in a motioned voice “ yes master screw my ass” he was still hard rammed in her ass she yelled” this great master!”he keep going hard and fast .

Rin moaned a lot more keep at it intel they both came he pulled out he then unchained her she began laping up her puddle of cum. After she was done he went to look for cloths for her to wear.

Naruto found a great bra top and sorts very sort sorts he gives them to Rin she puts them on, both go up stairs rin gets a shower her and Mizuno went to bed with Rin and Naruto necked sleep all night.

Pless read and review of the dark empire


	2. Chapter 2 Beinging of the empire

It was Monday Rin and Mizuno got Naruto up both got slave collars on and sexy maid uniforms they made him breakfast he ate then began to plan.

“ how should I take the Kage out ?” Naruto then went thru hand seals said,” Uzumaki style reveal Justu!” one body formed .  
It were Kushina Naruto then hugged his mother and said,” I missed you mom you stay I got a date with Sakura Haruno Mikoto and Ino Yamanaka”.

 

He then left meet the trio of hot women at a restaurant their was the women waiting for him, he smiled at them and set down “ so what you three want to know thou you know everything Mikoto”.

Naruto told Sakura and Ino everything all but about the nine tailed fox he would get revenge on the two, then they took turns talking about themselves and clans .

Thou Sakura said, her clan wasn’t anything special he then took them back to his home .

Rin and Mizuno and female Minato put rags on their face the three trying fighting but blacked out they woke up in his dungeon shackled to the wall, they struggled “ whats the meaning off this?!” Sakura and Ino yelled in unison.

 

Mikoto smiled and said,” just like you mother I miss her” Naruto smirks he then goes thru hand seals and said, “Uzumaki style pleasure and pain touch justu!” he touchs both Sakura and Ino’s belly both pleasure and pain hit in unison.

Mikoto watched” ah I remember that justu she did it to me “ she said, Naruto smirks at Mikoto.

He said,” I got a surprise for you Mikoto and a reward for looking after me and keeping you word to my parents.

He snapped his finger Kushina walked out from up stairs she smiled at Mikoto Mikoto then cried tears of Joy Naruto unshackled her they went up stairs ,wile Naruto smiled at Sakura and Ino moans of pain and pleasure”.

He then went to get a mission it was it was a S rank mission he packed his stuff kissed Rin Mikoto Kushina and Mizuno bye, they knew he could handle himself.

Mikoto then stops him and said, “I got a younger sister their she looks like me a little.

He then began to go to wave to free some people their would be resistance he made it in four days it was misty he used the nine tails senses he heard and a sword he dodged.

He drew his thought who he chose? He chose guts sword style his sword changed to guts, he attacked Zabuza Zabuza blocked with his sword.

In the shadows was a girl with black hair brown eyes green kimono on Zabuza has gray skin bandages over, his lower face with arm warmers.

He has black paints and shirt on “you good kid” he said, Naruto then cut Zabuza   
Zabuza held his wound Haku then steps in “ I know you were their “ Naruto said,” you can join me I got a better dream then him the land he want to obtain I can do It to join me both you”.

 

Zabuza thought about it he said, “fine kid I had a feeling Gato will betray us anyway” the trio go to wave.  
In wave with a women with long black hair to her back wearing a pink slave bikini she was on her ,knees beside a throne with a sort old guy in a suite and tai name Gato .

 

She frowned at him he said,” Tsunami darling mind releasing some tension for me she frowned more unzipped him rubbed his dick and began sucking he moans .

Her face gave a sour expression he then forced her head down made her deep throat he then came she swallowed every drop that she could it then overflowed in her mouth.

He pulls out she then dose nothing back with Kushina and Mikoto they both in the dudgeon watching, Sakura and Ino moan in pain and pleasure when you think they had enough?” .

Kushina smirks “you went hours like this Mikoto Naruto must picked them they strong” ,she then stoped the Justu Sakura and Ino were huffing and sweaty both looked broken they untied them got them showers.

Both girls clean then followed the older women to a bed Kushina kissed Sakura Sakura kissed back, so did Ino she kissed Mikoto.

The two young women got the older women nude Kushina kissed Sakura big breasts she moaned has she rubbed Kushina’s Kushina moaned, Ino eating Mikoto out.  
Mikoto moaned “ this great Kushina?!” Kushina shook her head yes has Sakura fingered her she moaned then Sakura added two more went deep to Kushina core .

Kushina then came has did Mikoto then they got dildos rammed into the two keep their hymens intact ,the four moaned in unison in the hall Rin and Mizuno were master baiting to it all.

Then Kushina Sakura Ino Mikoto Rin and Mizuno all yell and cum at the same time then all went to bed, back with Naruto.  
He was at a camp him Haku and Zabuza made Naruto looked at Haku how hot she was he then said,” I got a plan Haku she go has a slave us has the masters to get close then I kill Gato”.

They went to the town it was broken down and poverty-stricken thinks to Gato they ran into a old man with small gray beard around his mouth with glass on and a pointed hat.

With gray sleeveless shirt” sorry sir and oh I am looking for a sibling of a lover of mine her name is Mikoto Uchiha” the old man eyes widen and took them to his house.

He then said,” you Know Tsunami sister “Naruto shook his head then the old man said” name is Tazuna this my grand son Inari”.  
Inari has sort black hair and black eyes white shirt and wearing overalls Naruto then thought,’ hes a spitting image of any Uchiha.’

Few days past Naruto put his plan into motion, Haku wearing a loan cloths bra and underwear he thought’ she’s hot’ then they walked to the mansion.

They knock at the door since guards let them in they went to Gato’s office their beside him was Tsunami she looked down and sad at this Naruto could tell.

Naruto bowed” hello I am Naruto and I want to sell this slave” Haku looked very submissive, Naruto then pulled his sword out .  
He then said,” time to die Gato!” he attacked Gato with his sword two of his body guards ran in blocked with their swords.

Naruto switched to Zorro sword style he has three swords Zabuza blocked the other Naruto then used a air sword slice killing the body guard , Zabuza killed the other.

Gato then snapped his fingers Tsunami held her head yelling in pain has her eye’s turned into sharingan eyes she attacked them both, Naruto dodged.

So did Haku and Zabuza the trio attacked restraining her with ice wile Naruto slit Gato’s throat he died and Tsunami passed out, she was taken home Haku burned the place down and freed the slaves.

They returned to Konoha and went to the thirds office Naruto then said,” mission complete” the third took it and give him the money.

Naruto then said,” can Haku and Zabuza join third shook his head yes that they were records were expunged.  
They returned to his manner their were the others waiting on them Naruto kissed them all, they kissed back.

Naruto went to a cleaned hot tub to rest from his mission Sakura was naked, began give him a blow job she rubed his dick he moaned Ino joined.

She said, “when do you want thoes baby uzumaki’s?” she kissed him he kissed back.  
He rubbed her breasts she moans Sakura sucking his dick he moaned his came rose he then came a load in Sakura mouth, sperm driped from her mouth has she swallowed the load.

Then both Ino and Sakura got on top of eatch other he rammed inside them both the trio moned in unsion has their came built , they loved it.

“ this is great master!” the pinky and blondy said, in unison then they came Naruto came 15 loads into them to get them impregnated . then thye got out he went to bed with the two.

End of chapter two pleass read and review


	3. Chapter 3  Gathering spys from other villages and Akatsuki

Chapter 3

Gathering spys from other villages and Akatsuki  
authors note: female Garra

Authors note: if you have ocs may I use them mostly I like them to be female for Naruto's Harem and Mika from devanart plus get her to pm me on here so I can have her permission to use her oc she caught my interest in an image search and thairrs two Izumi's Izumi Uchiha and my oc.

Naruto got out of a warm bed then went to his war room Mikoto and Haku handed him his breakfast, he ate looked at star waterfall cloud sound rain sand and stone.

Naruto said, "I need spies in the villages I need good Kunoichi's has such" Kushina came and said," I know a higher up who can get the information we need her name is Yūgao Uzuki ".

Mikoto said," let me bring her here Kushina everyone thinks you "Mikoto then left went to Yūgao house she knocked.

Yoga answered, "hey Mikoto what you need?" Mikoto walked in and said, "Information on Kunoichi on the villages".

Yūgao "I can't do that Mikoto," Yoga said, Mikoto gave dark look and said, "its time you meet my master he will change your mind".

Mikoto threw a punch Yoga blocked Mikoto activated her Sharingan "'this is treason against Konoha!" she took her kunai out.

Mikoto threw a punch and knocked her out she then body flickered back to the mansion, she tied up Yūgao Naruto saw her he smiled.

Naruto "how to break her get the information I need?" he then got a wooden horse it had legs on it four of them a triangle like a thing, Naruto puts Yoga on a lift she wakes up an hour later.

Naruto then smirked" welcome to you breaking" he sets her down on the wooden horse she yells in pain, Naruto then grinds her hips on she gritted her teeth said, "this is nothing!".

Naruto "mmm what to do?" Mikoto went thru hand seals and began shocking Yūgao she yelled in pain has Mikoto keep shocking her, Mikoto then stopped.

Naruto got a nieddel and ejected aphrodisiac they left her their Yūgao body got hot she moaned and panted, back with Naruto he was on board.

He went thru hand seals said,"summon me some entertainment!" 6 women appeared one has orange hair in a small ponytail wearing a purple bra with pin zigzag on it with a white dress.

A purple waistband with pink vest arm bracelets anther women with pale skin light blue hair in a ponytail and bra little pink mostly, purple with purple loincloth whit vest and arm bracelets.

One girl has brown eyes and black hair with a gold crown in her hair with red gems in it with a light blue bra, and bottoms with see-thru vale dress.

With the arm, bracelets light blue and gold her hair long to her back and in pigtails in the front and a light blue collar on her neck the second girl, sort brown hair with green eyes.

Her is a pink bra and bottoms see thru vale dress the same crown in shape has blue gems the next blonde with purple bra and collar with the same headpiece, her hair in loops.

The last girl has blonde hair brown eyes big bust with a pink and flowery bra and loincloth with arm bracelets, and wrist bracelets and ankle bracelets on.

He smirked said,"name Naruto I want you to belly dance for me" he sends two could fight the last three belly danced he noticed the first two dint.

Naruto got mad "Mikoto Ino take they two to the Dungeon" Naruto then put the 9tails chakra in them it messed with their minds, both women yelled in pain.

Naruto watched his manhood got hard has the two yelled in pain the 9tails voice said," you two are weapons and sex toys to you master", they began to squirm on the floor.

He smirks left five days passed he checked on the three Yūgao said,"screw me master Naruto!" her tung sticking out.

He smirks"now will you do what I ask?" Yūgao shook her head yes he kissed her lips, he undresses him and her he then kisses Yūga's neck she moans.

He then plays with her nipples she moans as he sucks her right and pinched her left, she moans.

Naruto then rammed into her she moaned loud "this great master!" both keep at both came rose, then both came.

Naruto got dressed has done Yūgao she went to get the profiles Naruto opened them and read them, "mmm I got great choices for spys those sand will be hard to the choice he then made the list passed them to the girls while his mom Sakura Ino Mikoto stayed behind to contrite on Konoha choices.

Sakura then said "theirs Tenten Ora she's a weapons mistress" Ino then said," theirs Mio Hyuga".

Mikoto then said," has for Uchiha theirs me Amaya and Izumi "Kushina then looked at Mikoto and thought.

"son theirs Yuki Senju Tsunade granddaughter shes with Tsunade and Shizune" Naruto smiles at that has Mizuno walks in with tea " Naruto then said,"here are my choices in Suna ii choice Termari Sen Yome Matsuri Sari Yukata ".

"and also Maki Ameno Sana and Saya they all from Suna " the two shook their head," then from waterfall Fu and Izumi".

"From Kumogakure Ran Samui Karui and Mabui from Iwagakure Kurotsuchi from Kirigakure, Ruka Suiren though shes dead I can revie her and Mei Terumī and Hiru and Haku".

Mikoto"so who else oh and Yakumo from here will do" Naruto continued," from Otogakure Kin Taytuya Sasame Kotohime and Kagerō".

He finished with the last five nations," in demon Shion priestess of the country in Star Hokuto and in snow Koyuki Kazahana and in moon Amayo and few Kunochi they got two ninja villages".

He continued "Tsukino from Akatsuki Konan Kiyuri and Zuriya" he then took a breath he then drank his tea he then left, to the village he stopped at a workout/ training place for Ninja.

Naruto enters sees Tenten and Yakumo fighting with weapons"Hi Ladies" he said they both stop, get a towel and dry the sweet off of their brows.

Tenten has tan skin brown eyes and hair in buns a pink belly shirt tight black sorts, makes her ass pop out, Yakumo brown hair, one side lose the other in a braided bang res down her back.

She has brown eyes wearing a gray sports bra with sorts Naruto then said," to join the cra " both women smiled and then said,"ok Naruto" they went to the third's office.

Their they singed to be part of Naruto harem, he took them back to his home , "welcome to my home I need help Tenten and Yakumo .

"I want make peace in this world and want revenge to " Tenten "ok Naruto" he ,gave the two what the villages did to the Uzumaki".

Tenten and Yakumo agreed it was a injustice needed the be fixed , both hugged him he hugged them back.

Tenten and Yakumo put collars on them "we obey Naruto you need trusht in you followers the ones who refuse break them" both said, in unison.

In Suna Mikoto reading her list, "mmm Temari would be a great spy" Mikoto went to the Kazekage's tower, she saw guards everywhere.

In the garden, she saw two girls one with blonde hair in four small pigtails green eyes wearing light purple-colored, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist.

In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her black forehead protector around her neck.

The other women has long orange hair down her back with blue eyes wearing a black dress " Mikoto then wrote a letter sent it to the Kazekage.

Returned to Konoha to report to Naruto" mission done Master we wait for his response", they waited two days past Naruto got a ring at his house.

He opened the door saw Temari and Gaako walk-in "we diplomats from Suna" Naruto smiles, he lets them in.

Ino and Sakura make tea drug Temari's and Gaako's Naruto drank his tea has the sisters, drank theirs.

Both sisters held their heads has vale taste rose in their throats the room went spinning both fell on the floor, Rin and Ino picked them up took them to the dungeon.

In window watching is a woman with amber eyes pale skin purple hair with a paper flower in her hair, wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

Kushina and Mikoto saw her"hey," they said, in unison Kushina then went thru hand seals.

"chakra chains!" they wrapped around Konan wrists and angels and took her to the dungeon back with Naruto he put a seal on Gaako's seal.

To keep Shukaku sealed he then took them to the dudgeon, Mikoto and Kushina showed up with a knocked out Konan.

End of chapterr three pleass read and review


	4. Breaking of Konan Temari Gaako and getting more spys

Naruto stared at the five women “mmm who break first?” he said, he watched Nami and Vivi still in pain from the nine tails influence .

They both then said, “we be yours master!” the charka faded both poofed away he then looked at thaire unmoving form .

Naruto gos to Konan tied her up she woke up he put clamps on her nipples she yells in pain Naruto said,”that’s a slim clamp with teeth” he then clamped her labia she yelled in pain.

Naruto looks at the two Suna siblings they both out “mmm ok theys two will be broken thru pleasure “ both woke up Naruto smiles .

“were are we?!” demanded Termari Naruto then said, “the building stage of the Uzumaki empire my sweet Termari”.

He then got a dildo and but plug put it in her at max level she bit her lips not to moan Gaako was untied Naruto said,” I am just like you Gaako I am a Jinchūriki”.

Gaako’eyes open wide has Naruto was a Jinchūriki he took her to get tea “so tell me about you Gaako”, Gaako said” I was born premature my mother died when I was born I was treaded bad I was feared by my village”.

Naruto said,” I was hated by this village to and my clan has injustices we and all Jinchūriki are done by injustice” they both get know eatch other.

Then they retruned to Konan and Temari he smirked Temari was moaning her womenhood was soaked “screw me do it alredy!”.

Naruto smiles “mmm I screw Konan you screw you sister” Naruto kiss Konan she kiss back he takes his pants, off he got a huge dick “make the pain stop pleass” Naruto then rams in her.

Konan moans in pain and pleasure he gos slow kiss her breasts and stomach he rams in her pussy she maons her mind breks and gos numb “this great master”, he keeps pumping then cums she cums.

he then cleans his manrood rams in her ass she yells in pain her tung sticks out of her mouth, and her eyes roll back of her head.

Has Naruto keep ramming in Konan both moaned has thaire came rose Naruto came in Konan ass, he pulls out Gaako kiss Termari lips and neck” stop we sisters this wrong” .

Naruto washs his dick gos to Termair kiss herr lips and neck he takes her right breast while Gaako takes her left breast Temari moans, has her senses taken over by pleasure.

Naruto and Gaako smirk at this has he rams in her pussy she yells out in pain has blood trckels down her leg”oh a virgin” he keeps going she maons has her will breaks , he cums in her.

He pulls out untied her and cleans his self they all get clean and retrun to thaire homes to be spys, Naruto reseted in his bed.

Termari the invited Sen Yome Matsuri Sari and Yukatta Sen has, brown eyes with black pupils and sandy-brown hair tied in a ponytail with two strands of hair positioned on each side of her face and two braided strands. Like most shinobi, she wears her forehead protector across her head.

 

She wears a mesh armour body suit under a red tube dress with a blue purple belt, fingerless gloves, shin guards, and black shinobi sandals. She also carries two small white fans with fur on them.

Sari has large brown eyes and long brown hair parted in a bang that falls in the middle of her face. Her attire consists of bandanna-style forehead protector, a beige-coloured, high-collared shirt and she has bandages wrapped around her waist, a purple-coloured skirt with slits in the side.

 

She also wears a blue pair of thigh-high stockings, arm-guards and sandals.

Matsuri has straight chin-length brown hair, dark eyes, and fair skin. she wore a blue-green blouse that hung off her left shoulder, a white and pink sleeveless shirt underneath, a short yellow scarf tied around her neck, and a black short skirt.

 

She also wore long, thigh-high stockings, brown sandals, and black gloves with a grey elbow-length arm guard on her right arm. 

Yukatta is a fair-skinned girl with long, dark hair and large, brown eyes framed by noticeable eyelashes. She wears, a grey midriff vest over a short plain shirt, revealing her bare stomach. 

 

She already wore her arm-guards and the skirt. Additionally, she wore black stockings and a Sunagakure forehead protector.

 

Yome has brown hair tied in two ponytails that curl the further it reaches the ends. Like most shinobi, she wears her forehead protector around her forehead. 

She has two blushes on each side of her face and orange eyes with black pupils. She wears sleeveless mesh armour under a tan overall top with grey elbow protectors. She also wears light blue shorts with purple leg warmers and black shinobi sandals.

A women who is a Jonin and body guard of Termari and Gaako her name is Maki has bright blue eyes and shoulder length dark hair. Her most notable feature are the red markings on her face .

 

She wears the standard attire of a Sunagakure ninja including the turban. She also carries a huge roll of cloth to use in her techniques with her. As a child, her hair was much shorter and she wore a yellow blouse with a red shirt underneath that exposed her navel, a black skirt, thigh-length fishnet stockings and sandals.

Ameno has long brown hair that frames her face, fair skin and light-brown eyes with eyelashes. She keeps her hair in a ponytail with a pink hair-band. She has a Suna crest imprinted on the right side of her white collared and sleeveless outfit with a red violet sash and a brown cord, and wears black shorts and two forehead protectors on both her wrists. She also wears open-toed brown shinobi boots with shoe laces.

Sana has long, light violet hair, tied up in a braid with two green hair-bands, and grey eyes. She wears a lime green and blue kimono with a brown corset and fishnet pants. She also has two wristbands and bandages wrapped around her legs. Her forehead protector is attached on her right sleeve of her outfit.

Saya's appearance is visually like a gothic lolita, complete with her light blue hair in two pony-tails with bangs framing on both cheeks and wearing a red and purple kimono with her hem shredded, a light grey corset, a pair of separate, furisode-like sleeves in the same colour. She also has a Suna forehead protector backwards and uses it as a ribbon tied at the middle in a bow, pointing straight up. Her fingernails are polished in black. Her most striking feature, however, is the makeup she puts around her yellow-pupiled eyes and has light violet lipstick.

Red in colour, it gives a vague appearance of the Toad's Perfect Sage Mode.  
They a set down infunt of Gaako and Termari Gaako took Sari Matsuri Yukatta to her room, she gave them tea the three drank it.

Began to feel dizzy light head they passed out ‘ sis will have to fight the five I hope she can handel them but Mika a joinin’, in the other room Temari smiled at them.

Termari then did ninja seals and said,” Wind Style: Air Current Dance!” wind kicked up hitting the other girls out of the mansion on to the sand below.

They all landed on their feet” why do this Temari?” asked Maki Temari grined jumped down,”becuse master wants it!” she yelled has she charged and made sand clones.

They attacked Saya used Cursed Sand Puppet Jutsu beings made of sand came up while Sana used a sand storm justu , a twister hit the air Temari then knew she was up shit creek and over her head.

Gaako had the three tied up came to her sisters aide she used sand sumani hiting the sand puppets and sand storm destroying them, and couht all them in sand.

 

“to bad I cant hurt any of you master wants you all Temari then windstyle and body flicker back to Naruto they tied them up, Naruto woke up at midnight.

He went down to the dudgeon they woke gave him dissgused looks “mmm how break you?” both Kushina and female Minato who went by the name Kanna now, they looked amused.

 

“sorry son it took so long I was gone I went training lets get the breaking started” Kanna said.

Both wife and husband now wife walk up to the sand Kunoichi “mmm what to do what to do dear?” Kanna, asked has she went thru hand seals .

she puts seals on the girls they look at it Kushina kiss Mika lips her moans her rejectisons , she rubs her breasts Kushina adds chalkra to her body makes her feel good.

She then rips Mika cloths off rubs her breasts she moans has Kushina’s chakra made her sentive and plesuure rise, she moans has kushna keep kissing and rubingg her breasts and stomach .

Kushina then went thru handseals and said,”Uzumaki style justu tempary futa justu!” she then rammed in Mika Mika waited to cum but coulnt , she was shocked .

Kanna then kissed Yome tore her cloths off kissed her neck rubed her breasts , she moan Kanna then fingers her Yome back arched .

Hours pass they all broke Naruto was in his bed room he used summoning jutsu and summoned Lucy Heartflia , he licked his lips she was wearing her belly dancer cloths.  
“hey Lucy “ she blushed “what youu want?” she asked has Naruto eyed her up and down , she covered herself up.  
Naruto walks up to her he pins her to the wall Naruto smirks “ so what to do?”, he kiss her lips she muffles rejections , Naruto stops gos thru handseals .  
A slave collar mark then appers on Lucy neck Naruto kiss her neck she moans, he then puts her on the bed and tied to it.

“this good master” she said has she felt strange, feeling in him he kiss her huge breasts takes her top off he licked them she moans.

He then took her bottoms off he took his pants off, his dick huge he then rammed in her mouth she sucked.

He moaned Lucy gaged on his big dick he then went faster she maons has he makes her deep throat, his came rose he then came in her mouth and down her throat.

he then pulls out and cums allover her face and breats he then rams in her rear she yells in pain , he then picked up speed not letting Lucy adjust.

She moans has plessure hit her ‘did I just fall in love with this man?’ she thought to herself, his came rose he then came in her rear.  
He pulls out gos to the bathroom and washs his manhood then rams in her Lucy moans has dose Naruto they keep going they came rose , a hour pass the then cum.

Naruto then pulls out and Lucy poofs away he then gos to sleep for the night think who get next, in Konoha.  
End of chapter 4


End file.
